Hisoka and Hisoka and Hisoka?
by Chamcha
Summary: Gon dan teman-temannya menyelidiki sebuah mansion untuk menemukan sebuah kartu. Alih-alih menemukan barang yang mereka cari, mereka malah menemukan kebenaran mengerikan tentang Hisoka!


Disclaimer: HXH masih belum milikku.

* * *

**Hisoka and Hisoka and Hisoka?**

Gon dan Killua berdiri di depan sebuah mansion. Mereka menunggu Kurapika dan Leorio yang berkata akan segera datang menemui mereka disana.

"Ne, Killua, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Killua menghela napas. Ia sudah menerangkan ini beberapa kali, tetapi sepertinya Gon selalu lupa.

"Kita akan membantu Kurapika mencari sesuatu di mansion tua ini."

"Ooh.." Gon mengangguk paham.

"Gon, Killua!" Kurapika dan Leorio datang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Killua bertanya begitu melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita batalkan rencana kita kali ini. Kami sudah berusaha mengumpulkan info tambahan, dan menurut info yang kami dapatkan, mansion ini berbahaya."

"Eeh? Tapi aku ingin masuk ke mansion ini. kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang menarik didalamnya." Gon memohon.

Seperti biasa mereka selalu tak bisa menolak permintaan Gon dan akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mansion itu.

##

KREEK!

"Hihihihi.." terdengar tawa anak kecil begitu mereka membuka pintu.

"Siapa disana?" Leorio bertanya dengan penasaran.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam dan melihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pink, pakaian ala magician, dan tato di pipinya berlari menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu!" Kurapika berteriak, namun anak itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kau tahu, anak itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Leorio berkata sambil menggosok dagunya.

"HISOKA!" Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika berkata serentak.

##

"Kau ingin makan buah-buahan?"

"Buah apa?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa apel. Tapi mereka belum matang."

"Aah~~ Kau akan menunggunya matang?"

"Mungkin."

##

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio berpencar. Kurapika berkata mereka harus mencari sebuah kartu As yang terbuat dari emas dan dipajang dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

Gon memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kelihatannya itu adalah ruang makan.

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan anak yang pertama mereka lihat, hanya beda warna rambutnya(kali ini rambut ungu) duduk sambil menggigit sebuah apel. Begitu melihat Gon, anak itu tertawa dan langsung lari lewat pintu lain.

"Tunggu!" Gon berusaha mengejar, namun saat ia memasuki pintu tempat anak itu lari, ia mendapati jalan buntu dihadapannya.

##

Killua membuka pintu lain. Kelihatannya ruangan yang dimasukinya adalah dapur. Killua dengan santai membuka lemari-lemari yang ada disana, berharap menemukan chocorobo, namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Membosankan. Sebaiknya aku mencari Gon." pikir Killua dan keluar dari dapur.

##

Leorio membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan takut-takut. Rupanya ruangan yang dimasukinya adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Leorio memberanikan dirinya dan memeriksa kamar itu, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah kartu-kartu yang berserakan.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sebaiknya aku mencari yang lain." Batin Leorio begitu menyadari beberapa kartu itu berlumuran darah.

##

Kurapika menemukan sebuah pintu besar. Kelihatannya pintu itu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu itu saat Gon, Killua, dan Leorio berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Hisoka kecil berambut ungu sedang makan apel." lapor Gon.

"Dapur yang tak memiliki chocorobo." jawab Killua.

"Kamar yang dipenuhi kartu berlumuran darah." tambah Leorio.

Kurapika menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga hal ini. Tak mungkin seseorang bersedia membayar mahal hanya untuk sebuah kartu emas. Kurapika yakin orang yang menyewa mereka bisa membuat kartu emas sendiri, mengingat kekayaannya.

"Apa kita akan membuka pintu ini, Kurapika?" tanya Gon saat melihat tangan Kurapika pada pegangan pintu.

"Yah, kita tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah. Lagipula kita harus menemukan kartu emas itu bukan?" jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum ragu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Mereka membuka pintu itu bersama-sama, dan mereka ternganga begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Oke, ini mengerikan." Leorio mundur selangkah.

Killua dan Gon mengangguk serentak. Mereka kembali mendengar tawa.

"Hihihi.." Seorang anak kecil lagi-lagi dengan penampilan sama dengan yang pertama kali mereka temui berdiri diujung ruangan. Kali ini anak itu berambut orange dan memegang sebuah boneka yang anehnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Gon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Kurapika menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi tabung-tabung kaca besar berisi sesuatu yang seperti air. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, di dalam tiap tabung itu ada seorang Hisoka yang mengapung dengan mata tertutup.

Yang berbeda dari Hisoka-Hisoka itu hanyalah warna rambutnya dan usianya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat seperti balita dan beberapa terlihat seperti sudah dewasa.

"Aah~~ onii-chan tachi datang darimana?" anak berambut orange itu bertanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio terlalu kaget untuk menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang anak itu muncul beberapa Hisoka dewasa.

"Inikah buah-buahan belum matang itu?" tanya salah satu Hisoka.

Hisoka lain menjilat kartu ditangannya. "Iya~~. Kita belum boleh memetiknya."

"Kita harus menunggu mereka matang~~" HIsoka lain tertawa.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio mundur serentak. Insting mereka mengatakan bahwa ini sangat berbahaya, namun sebelum mereka sempat bertindak, pandangan mereka telah menggelap.

##

"Gon! Gon!" Gon terbangun. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana hisoka-hisoka yang banyak tadi?" Gon bertanya.

"Aku yang pertama sadar, namun saat aku sadar, kita sudah berada di padang rumput yang entah dimana ini." Killua menjawab pertanyaan Gon.

"Mana mansionnya?"

Killua hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Kurapika dan Leorio bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kita mungkin beruntung karena masih bisa selamat hidup-hidup dari mansion itu. mungkin saja semua yang kita alami itu hanya mimpi." Leorio berkata sambil menggigil.

Gon dan Killua ikut berdiri, namun Gon menyadari ada sesuatu dalam sakunya. "Hei, apa ini?"

Mereka menarik napas serentak saat menyadari apa yang ada ditangan Gon.

Sebuah kartu joker, dibalik kartu itu terdapat tulisan, "Aku akan menunggu~~"

* * *

tadinya ini adalah fic pendek yang Cha buat untuk salah satu event di hxh fanspage. setelah memikirkannya masak-masak *tapi gak sampai hangus* Cha akhirnya upload fic ini. cuma oneshot dengan beberapa ratus kata..^^


End file.
